Rabbat
Rabbat, sometimes calling herself Cloacina, is a Nosferatu elder with the dubious honor of having transferred the Black Death into the realm of the Kindred. She occupied the 12th place on the Red List and was recently evaluated to the 13th. Biography In her mortal days, Rabbat was an old woman native to the in the early 13th century. When the Mongols under ravaged her homeland, they spared her, proclaiming her to be the ugliest woman to have ever lived. They brought her to Karakorum, as a gift for the Khan, who was amused by her deformed face. She was allowed to live as a curiosity of the Khan, but when Genghis died and his sons inherited and split up his realm, she was dismissed. Her fortitude and grim fate earned her the notice of Sabanu, an agent of Baba Yaga, who Embraced her when she begged for the mercy of death. Cursing her sire, she wandered west, eventually settling in Constantinople. There, she was discovered by her Clan and properly educated in the politics of the Damned. Eventually she relocated to Prague, where her advice saved the life of an influential Malkavian elder during the Inquisition, gaining the respect of the Clan in the progress. She traveled further to Venice, where she assumed a guiding role of her Clan members. When the Plague devastated Europe, Rabbat had no qualms about drinking the contaminated vitae, resulting in the Scourge, a virulent disease that affected Kindred, when she created her first childer. This granted her the enmity of the Camarilla and the Giovanni who called out a Blood Hunt against her. Having become a living infection dangerous to the kine, she was welcome nowhere and wandered from domain to domain, cursing her existence. Her body is infected with various fleas that are ghouled and transmit the various diseases that surge through her. Rabbat bears the strange dichotomy that she is a greatly respected Elder within her own Clan, who is nonetheless forced to surrender her to the Red List. The Justicars are worried about the possibility of other diseases mutating to affect Kindred, as well as the possibility that she has found a way to cure herself and is on the run because she is forced to. Character Sheet Revised Edition |clan = Nosferatu |sire = Sabanu |nature = Sycophant |demeanor = Poltroon |generation = 7th |embrace = 1237 CE |apparent age = Late 70s |physical = Strength 4, Dexterity 5, Stamina 5 |social = Charisma 2, Manipulation 4, Appearance 0 |mental = Perception 5, Intelligence 2, Wits 4 |talents = Alertness 5, Dodge 4, Empathy 3, Scrounging 5, Streetwise 4 |skills = Animal Ken 4, Crafts (Mechanics) 4, Disguise 3, Drive 3, Stealth 4 |knowledges = Geography 3, History 3, Kindred Lore 2, Linguistics 4, Medicine 2, Naturalism 2, Sewer Lore 5 |disciplines = Animalism 5, Auspex 1, Celerity 2, Dominate 2, Fortitude 6, Obfuscate 5, Potence 4, Protean 2 |virtues = Conscience 1, Self-Control 4, Courage 3 |morality = Humanity 4 |willpower = 7 }} V20 Editions |clan = Nosferatu |sire = Sabanu |nature = Penitent |demeanor = Eye of the Storm |generation = 7th |embrace = 1237 CE |apparent age = Indeterminate |physical = Strength 4, Dexterity 5, Stamina 5 |social = Charisma 2, Manipulation 4, Appearance 0 |mental = Perception 5, Intelligence 2, Wits 4 |talents = Alertness 3, Athletics 3, Awareness 3, Brawl 2, Empathy 3, Expression 2, Intimidation 3, Leadership 2, Streetwise 4, Subterfuge 3 |skills = Animal Ken 4, Crafts 3, Drive 3, Etiquette 2, Firearms 2, Larceny 4, Melee 3, Performance 1, Stealth 4, Survival 4 |knowledges = Academics 3, Computer 2, Finance 1, Investigation 3, Law 2, Medicine 2, Occult 3, Politics 2, Science 2, Technology 2 |disciplines = Animalism 5, Auspex 2, Celerity 2, Dominate 2, Fortitude 4, Obfuscate 5, Potence 4, Protean 3 |backgrounds = Contacts 2, Resources 1 |virtues = Conscience 1, Self-Control 4, Courage 3 |morality = Humanity 4 |willpower = 7 |merits/flaws = The Scourge (flaw) |blood pool = 20 (max 4 per turn) }} Gallery Rabbat.jpg|From The Kindred Most Wanted. Art by Ken Meyer, Jr. Rabbat - Dread Names Red List.jpg|From Dread Names, Red List. Art by Ken Meyer, Jr. Rabbat VTES card.jpg|''Rabbat, The Sewer Goddess'' VTES card. Art by Richard Thomas References * * Category:Nosferatu (VTM) Category:Seventh Generation vampires Category:Vampire: The Masquerade character Category:Red List